The Death Games: Catching Flames
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: (sequel to The Death Games) Laura is back home after surviving The Death Games with her teammate Ross. But things get complicated when they come back. They have to convince that their love is real. Somehow, they find themselves back in the arena. But this arena is much more different. Will they both make it out again? Or will one make it out? Or worse, none...
1. Chapter 1-Back Home

**Chapter 1-Back Home**

* * *

Laura's POV: I look at the horizon. The cold wind blows my hair. I feel peaceful. But no one can be peaceful all the time. I hear a noise and i turn around positioning my bow and arrow at the object. Noah.

Noah: Whoa. It's ok. It's just me.

Laura: Sorry.

Noah: What're you doing?

Laura: Nothing.

Noah: Are you ok?

Laura: Yeah.

Noah: Ok... so... i saw some deers eating while i came here.

Laura: *smiles* Then what are we waiting for?

Laura's POV: He got up and stuck his hand out. I grabbed it and he helped me up. We walked and i stopped when i saw that beautiful deer. Then there appeared more. There was one, then two, three, four, five... I smiled. Then i went closer and hid behind a rock. I breathed in then out. I shot up quickly and shot it. But it wasn't a deer. It was a person! The person collapsed with blood spitting out. I screamed.

Laura: OH MY GOD! NOOOO!

Laura's POV: Tears started to build up. I shut my eyes as i felt arms wrap around me. I screamed louder.

Noah: Shh... It's just me.

Laura's POV: I opened my eyes to see Noah. I turned to face who i shot. But it was the deer. I calmed down some more. Noah wiped the tears off my cheeks. I am starting to hallucinate. We grabbed the deer and made our way to the peacekeepers. We sold a piece of it and kept the rest for our family. I head back to victors village. I go inside the right house. The left is where Ross and his family lives. I never actually have talked to his family before. Well, Ross probably told them the truth and i think they hate me now. I sigh. Then my frown turns to a smile when i see Vanessa. She runs and jumps on me.

Laura: *laughs* Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey Laura!

Ellen: Hey sweetie.

Laura: Hey mom.

Laura's POV: Suddenly Grace and Garrett come out of the kitchen.

Laura: Oh, hi Grace. Hi Garrett.

Grace: Hello darling.

Laura's POV: She kisses both my cheeks. Then we two other woman enter. What are they doing here. Suddenly Trevor comes out too. I smile.

Laura: Trevor!

Trevor: Hey girl on flames. Are you ready to blow their minds?

Laura: Totally!

Trevor: Then lets get started.

Laura's POV: After all the hair, makeup, and clothes, we finish. Grace gave me a scrip to memorize. It told us what to say and what to do. I was ready to act again.

Grace: Alright! Big smiles, big smiles! You're on camera!

Laura's POV: She pushes me out the door. I put on my best smile. Then i hear Steve.

Steve: And there she is! Girl on Flames, Laura Marano!

Laura's POV: I wave to the camera. I couldn't see him since he was not here but i could still hear what he says. The door opens on the other side and Ross appears. He smiles and waves at the camera.

Steve: And Ross Lynch!

Laura's POV: We look at each other. He gives me a warm smile. But i know it's fake. Behind it, it's saying, " I hate you". But i still give my best smile to him. We walk to each other then slip. I land on top of him. We smile. Then i lean down and kiss him. It was slow. We wanted to make it seem as passionate and realistic as possible. They seemed to buy it.

Steve: Uh, Hello? *laughs* You still there. Do you need a room?

Laura's POV: We pull away and look at the camera smiling. Ross gets up and helps me. His arm wraps around my waist and i do the same.

Steve: So how are you two doing?

Ross: We're great.

Steve: You're great? That's all?

Ross: Well...

Laura: We couldn't have been any better. Being together is just perfect. We are so lucky to have survived the Death Games together.

Steve: That's nice. So are you happy to be back home?

Ross: Yes. We missed our family so much. It feels good to be back home. And especially going back with the one you love.

Steve: Aww! That's so cute! So are there any plans for your future?

Ross: We don't know yet. We have to see where destiny takes us.

Steve: Tell us Laura, when you both laid eyes on each other, what did you feel.

Laura's POV: I look at Ross. His smile goes down a little bit.

Laura: I felt like, i knew him from somewhere. I think he helped me when my family was hungry. He gave me some bread. He was always so generous. He really cares for me. And so i knew that, i just fell in love right there when we touched hands.

Steve: What about you Ross?

Ross: When i saw her, i felt like we were the only two people on earth.

Steve: Aww! But tell us. Would you have sacrificed your own life to save her?

Ross: Of coarse i would. I want her to live out her life.

Laura: But i wouldn't. I couldn't live without him.

Steve: What if he died. What would you do?

Laura: I don't know. I don't think i would live anymore.

Ross: Sure you can. You would have needed to move on.

Laura: No, i love you Ross. I can't do that.

Laura's POV: We look into each other's eyes. Then lean in and kiss. I felt bad that Ross had to fake all of this. But if he didn't have to fake it then i feel bad for me faking it. We pull away and smile to the camera.

Steve: Cutest couple ever! Seriously! We are so happy you two made it together. We will see you soon.

Ross: Thanks.

Laura: We will see you again soon.

Laura's POV: We wave to the camera. Then it shuts off. Immediately Ross's arms pulls away from my waist. Then walks back to his place. I sigh. I guess he's still mad. I walk back to my place and Grace congratulates me.

Grace: Good acting Laura!

Laura: Thanks.

Grace: Now, go change for bed. We start the tour tomorrow.

Laura: Ok, see you tomorrow.

Laura's POV: I go to my room and change. I hop to my bed and close my eyes. Im still not asleep yet. How are we gonna pull this off? How long are we gonna act like this? Hopefully not long. Oh gosh. I really messed things up. But i had to! It was to save both of us! It was the only way. I feel terrible. What am i gonna do?

* * *

**HEY! Here is the sequel! I hope the first chapter was good. I just borrowed the book MockingJay and i started to read. I am soooo excited to watch the movie when it comes out. And the guy who played the game maker in Catching Fire died ****February 2nd! I wonder how they're gonna change the move. Anyways, tell me your fav parts, or how much you love/like it! I will update soon! REVIEW! LOVE YA ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2-Friends?

**Chapter 2-Friends?**

* * *

Laura: *sighs* Lets go.

Laura's POV: We hop on the train. First up is district 11. It was Kiersey's home. The thought made me upset. I couldn't save her in time. She deserved so much. I sit down beside the window. Man, this train goes fast. Anyways, the door opened and there stood Ross. I look back at the window. What's he doing here? He hates me now. Why is he here now?

Ross: *sighs*

Laura: What do you want?

Ross: I just think that, if we have to PRETEND our love, we should just try to be friends.

Laura: Im not good with friends.

Ross: Come on. Let's just try.

Laura: Ok? What do friends do?

Ross: They know each other's secrets. But don't worry. I won't push it.

Laura: OK? Then ask me a question.

Ross: What's your favorite color?

Laura: Ok now you've crossed the line.

Ross: *chuckles* But seriously, what is it?

Laura: Red. What's yours?

Ross: Yellow.

Laura: Yellow? Like Grace's hair?

Ross: No. Like, the sun. It has a bright color.

Laura: Cool.

Laura's POV: This was good. We're trying to bond. We kept talking. We had some funny and sentimental moments. But then i suddenly saw a bluebird and a music note picture that was spray painted and below it said 'The luck is never in our favor!' Ross saw my shocked face and turned around. But the picture had already passed.

Ross: What?

Laura: You didn't see that?

Ross: Umm, no. Why?

Laura: Never mind. Lets just forget it.

Ross: OK?

Laura's POV: I thought for a second. When i entered the arena, i wore the bluebird with the music note pin. How did they know about that? Hmm... this is really bad. What's happening. Why did they spray paint that? I will get more into that. But for now, i need to do this tour. This is gonna be a long week...

* * *

**HEY! So i haven't updated in a while so here it is. I hope you don't mind that it's short. I had to give you something. Homework is killing me! So please REVIEW! I only had like 1 review last time.**

**AlwaysFanR5AA- Thanks for being the only one who reviewed! And if you ever write a story, tell me so i can read it! I love reading my reviewers stories. I get bored a lot. THANKS! :)**


	3. Chapter 3-Speech

**Chapter 3-Speech**

* * *

Laura's POV: As we are about to go outside, we are handed little cards. I looked over them. It's a speech. I look at Grace.

Grace: You must read and say everything that's on here. Do not change the speech. Got it?

Ross: Got it.

Laura: Ok...

Laura's POV: We are about to get called up. I look over at Ross. He's smiling at me.

Ross: Ready?

Laura: Yeah. I guess...

Laura's POV: Suddenly, Garrett pops out of nowhere. I jump. He grabs Ross's arm and throws it around me. He gives us a thumbs up and before i can say anything, he pushes us outside. Whoa. That's a lot of people.

Ross: Good evening everyone. Im Ross Shor Lynch. This is my lovely girlfriend Laura Marie Marano.

Laura: Hello.

Ross: We've gathered you all today to remember our fallen tributes...

Laura's POV: Wow. These lines are terrible. I pretend to listen to Ross but instead, i focus on the 2 big screens of our fallen tributes. Along with their family. My eyes land on Kiersey. Her mother is crying. And so are her other children. Kiersey's brothers and sisters. I feel bad for them. I tried my very best to keep her alive. But i couldn't. Ross looks at me and notices my sudden sadness. He looks at what Im looking at. His eyes soften. He looks at his cards. Then puts them down. What is he doing?

Ross: Laura? Do you want to say anything?

Laura's POV: That isn't in the speech. But whatever. I need to say something.

Laura: I didn't know most of the fallen tributes. But i did know Kiersey. She... is a lovely little girl. She was innocent, kind, smart, and brave. She reminded me of my little sister. But i couldn't save her. Im sorry. If i could go back and let that knife hit me instead of her, i would. She means a lot to me as my sister too. Even if i knew her for only a couple of days, she's still important to me...

Laura's POV: I had tears in my eyes. Ross holds my hand. He rubs it gently and looks at me with his soft eyes.

Ross: And to say we're sorry, we are going to give the fallen tributes, 50% of our earnings.

Laura's POV: I look at Ross with shock. What is he doing? He smiles. Then looks back at the crowd.

Ross: Thanks to the fallen tributes. They helped us be together. And for that we are grateful. Thank you.

Laura's POV: As we are about to walk away, someone whistles and does the salute. He's an old man. I look at Ross then back at him. The guards walk over to him, pushing everyone away and grabbing the old man.

Laura: Ross?

Laura's POV: The guards push the old man down and start to hit him. My eyes widen. What are they doing!?

Laura: Ross!

Ross: Whoa! What are you doing!?

Laura: Leave him alone!

Laura's POV: I try to pull the guard away but he shoves me back. Then another guard comes and pulls me and Ross back. Then a guard gets out a gun.

Laura: NO!

Laura's POV: They pull us inside. But before the door closes, the guard shoots him. I watch the closed door with my eyes wide open. I look at Ross and he has the same reaction, but his mouth is open too. Grace and Garrett run up to us.

Garrett: What happened?

Ross: T-The man, he got shot.

Grace: We told you both to read the cards!

Ross: Im sorry! It's just Laura, she was about to cry and-

Garrett: And nothing! You are supposed to read the card and go back inside!

Laura: We're sorry! We didn't mean for any of this to happen! Just please! Help us get through this tour!

Laura's POV: I started to cry. Garrett looks awfully mad at us right now. He sighs.

Garrett: Look, this tour is never gonna end. I already told you, your private life is now theirs. I expect you both to read the cards Grace gives you and then you can live happily ever after. Got it?

Ross: Yes.

Laura's POV: I nod my head. I wipe the tears off my face. Ross hugs me. He rubs my back to try to calm me down. I am so not looking forward to this tour...

* * *

**HEYA! Well, Im pretty sad right now. For 2 reasons. 1, Im starting to get sick. And 2, i didn't get any reviews. Im still at only 1 review. Are you guys ok? Are you guys dead!? Please don't be dead! Anyways, please REVIEW! I can't give any ****shout outs if i don't have any reviewers. Pretty please with cherry on top REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4-War?

**Chapter 4-War?**

* * *

Laura's POV: As we continued the tour, I couldn't stop noticing that in every time we finish our speeches, someone goes on and does the salute. Then they get taken away. It's been happening a lot lately. The people are looking at us evilly and glaring. I don't think they believe our love is real. We even intertwine our hands and put them up. Usually that gets people cheering but that gets them angry and they give us 'boo's and try to throw stuff but they miss. Then I remember what president Frost said earlier before the tour started.

* * *

Ellen: Laura, you have a visitor.

Laura: Ok?

Laura's POV: I get up and walk to the room. Immediately the door closes. My eyes widen at who it is.

Laura: President Frost.

Frost: Laura, it's nice to see you.

Laura: You too. What are you doing here?

Frost: Just came to say good luck.

Laura: Thanks, why?

Frost: Because, you will need it.

Laura: Why should I need it?

Frost: Because you will be seeing things.

Laura: What kind of things?

Frost: War.

Laura: War? Why war?

Frost: Because when the people find out your love isn't real, you're in trouble.

Laura: What? Our love is real!

Frost: Oh, Laura. You don't fool me. Just be careful. Your private life is now theirs. You don't want anyone to get hurt because of you, right?

Laura's POV: He gets up and shows me what he was watching. It's a video of me and Noah when we went hunting earlier. And when my sister came running in and hugging me. My body stood still as he left. Leaving a black colored rose...

* * *

Laura's POV: I've seen so much since I started tour. When I got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, I passed by a room that had a bunch of . A couple of men were watching it. It showed war going on in the districts. People burning houses, breaking cars, and the men in black fighting back and killing people. The men watching closed the door once they saw me. I have a bad feeling about this. I continue to eat my breakfast. Then Garrett comes in with Ross.

Garrett: Ok. We all know that a lot of people are starting to figure out that your love isn't real. So we need a plan to change all of that. Any ideas?

Grace: Oooo! I know!

Garrett: No new outfits!

Grace: *pouts*

Garrett: Any useful ideas?

Laura: How about we just get married?

Laura's POV: Ross's eyes widen. He looks at me as if I was crazy. I shrug.

Laura: I mean, won't that look real enough?

Garrett: I agree.

Grace: Me too. Good idea, Laura.

Garrett: Ross? What do you think?

Ross: Well... It was gonna happen sooner or later. Why not get it over with?

Garrett: Ok good. So you two have a interview with Valentine tomorrow. That would be the perfect time to do it.

Grace: Alright, time to go.

Laura's POV: I get up. We walk out the train to the building. This is our last speech. Then we'll be back home. Hope it goes well...

* * *

**HEYA! Hope you liked it. I am a more satisfied with the reviews. I got 2 new ones. That makes 3. But can you guys just please at least tell me you guys are liking this story. I feel kinda upset. Show me that you guys care. Because I care. :)**

**SHOUT TO...**

**SunBlazer15-**** Thank you! I'm a HUGE fan of Disney and The Hunger Games too! I can't wait for the next movie! I heard the guy who plays the game maker died. So I don't know how they are gonna pull it off. I hope it's still good. And I'm working on the other characters. But a little spoiler... Mia Mitchell will be in this story! Yay! I hope you keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5-Party

**Chapter 5-Party**

* * *

Laura's POV: I was so glad that we finished this tour! It feels so good. We already announced that we're getting married. We just have to go to this party and we can spend time with our families. Trevor helped me with my outfit and the girls helped me with my hair and makeup. After hours of getting ready, we met up with Ross and Garrett.

Grace: Ok this is it! What do you think?

Ross: Very cozy.

Grace: Good. Think positive and you will be alright.

Garrett: Can we just go inside?

Grace: Alright, alright!... Come, come.

Laura's POV: Garrett looks at us. We look back at him confused. He looks at our hands. We then realize it. Ross holds my hand. Then we walk inside. We are greeted by many people. We stop when we see a very big man.

Garrett: Ross, Laura, meet our Death Games gamemaker, Kevin Chamberlin.

Laura: Nice to meet you.

Kevin: You too. Ross, do you mind if I take Laura for a dance?

Ross: Go right ahead.

Ross's POV: He takes Laura's hand. Then walk to the dance floor. They slow dance. I don't know why but I get a little jealous. But shrug it off. He's an old man. He won't do anything. Besides, he knows we're getting married. I go grab a drink. I see girls winking at me. I really really really want to wink back but I have to make everyone believe that we're in love. I turn around to see Laura walking back. Well that was fast.

Ross: What happened?

Laura: Nothing...

Ross's POV: The lights turn down and the music stops. There is a spotlight up in the building. It's president Frost. I dozed of during his speech and Im pretty sure Laura did too. We were just tired. I wanted to go back home to my family. When his speech was over, we made our way back to Garrett and Grace.

Grace: Let's go home.

Laura: Finally.

Garrett: It wasn't that bad.

Ross: It was that bad.

Laura: We were bored out of our minds.

Grace: *giggles* Come on then. Let's get you two back to your families.

* * *

**SO SORRY! For not updating! Im having trouble remembering what happened in the movie and story. Ill try to update faster. REVIEW :)**

**rm328-THAT'S AMAZING! I SO WANT THEM TO WIN! THANKS FOR VOTING!**


End file.
